Enemy
by brown eyed clam
Summary: "What do you do when your sister becomes the one thing you were born to despise, made to kill, and her species made you what you are." A new vampire causes deep trouble for Sam, he must choose between his only family and his natural instinct to kill. Multiple POV's.


**So here is my new story, I hope you all enjoy it. I made this a few months ago, but have not put it up because I didn't like how it flowed; after a couple of tweeks I am happy with it.**

**Warning: I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

Sam POV

I was patrolling with Paul and Jared, we hadn't got any action all day, we were just running the perimeter. After the Volturi's visit a few years ago we haven't needed to patrol with large numbers.

Suddenly the wind blew past us and I caught something, vampire. This scent was oddly familiar though, maybe it had been here before.

We caught up to her almost immediately; her running wasn't as fluid as the others of her kind. Paul was at her heals, he took a snap but she moved out of the way. Abruptly she tripped, flying through the air and landing, painfully, on a nearby tree, snapping it. All three of us were next to her immediately, ready to kill her but then she looked at me.

Her black eyes had only the slightest tint of red, like balsamic vinegar or rich wine. She looked so scared, so frail and so… familiar. Then it hit me.

_Don't attack_ I said in my strongest alfa voice, the boys voices were appalled, by then almost all of the others were in wolf form.

I quickly ran behind a tree and phased, I put my shorts on and walked out. The girls eyes widened, recognition flashing through them. I walked up to her, not to close but close enough to show her I remembered her. I was about 3 feet away when Jared growled. I looked at him, silently telling him it was okay. I turned back to her and held out my hand.

"Olivia?" I asked, she nodded, not saying anything. But I knew it was her, my Olivia, my favorite sister.

Olivia's POV

I was running, nowhere to go, I just needed to get away from the cities. The cities caused me great pain, all the blood running through peoples veins, pulsing, just calling me to come. But I couldn't, I had to stop drinking all together, maybe then I will starve and I won't have to kill anyone. Not again.

I haven't feed in a month, which is about how old I am. The only person I had killed was a homeless man when I first woke up, I couldn't help myself, I was so thirsty. Since then I haven't killed anyone, I just can't bring myself to do it. After all the stories about cold ones from my brother, he was from La Push. He was my half-brother, his dad left his family to start one with my mom, but history repeats itself because when I was 8 he left us too.

I was starting to slow; my lack of feeding was staring to take effect. Suddenly 3 wolves were chasing me, like the ones from the stories Sam used to tell me. I wasn't quick enough, one snapped at me, but I moved out of the way. My foot caught on a log and I flew through the air landing on a tree, breaking it in half. I was surrounded by wolves, more had come, there was close to 7 here. Well, at least now I can die, finally.

I waited for one of them to attack, to rip me into shreds but they all held still. Then the black-furred wolf left, returning as Sam. He probably hates me, hates what I have become.

"Olivia?" he asked. I nodded, not sure if I could breathe with all of them around me, I don't want to hurt anybody, not again.

He made all of the other wolves leave, he just stared at me, I knew he was disgusted. I didn't know what to do; I was still crumpled on the ground, looking up at him.

Sam POV

What do you do when your sister becomes the one thing you were born to despise, made to kill and her species made you what you are.

But I love Olivia, she was my only sister, well, half-sister but still, we spent summers together after our Dad left. I felt bad for Olivia, her mom didn't know that our Dad had another family, he fed her the same lies he fed my mom, and then her left little 8 year old Olivia and her sick mom. How wrong is that! After he left Olivia she sometimes spent her time here, in La Push. Her and her mom had to move to Port Angeles for the doctors though and I haven't seen her in years. Her mom passed away last year and she was supposed to stay with me but was thrown into a foster family, because I didn't have a strong enough relationship with her.

I stared at Olivia, unsure of what to do, should I take her home? But she hasn't feed in a while, it's obvious with her eyes, what if she attacked Emily or one of the other imprints, I couldn't risk that. Maybe I should call Carlisle; he would know what to do.

I pulled out my cell and called his number, he picked up after the first ring.

"Hello? Sam? Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I need a favor." I hated those words; I didn't need anything from bloodsuckers.

"Anything." he assured.

"I need you to take care of a blo-vampire, for me," I said, almost letting the wrong name slip out.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'll explain everything later, but she really needs to hunt, I have never seen eyes this dark before."

"Okay, I will meet you at the border with Jasper in 5 minutes" he said.

"Okay." and with that I hung up.

I turned and looked at Olivia, I held out my hand and helped her up "Come on, we're going to go meet some people and get you fed." She looked shocked at me.

"I c-c-cant." she said through clenched teeth.

"It's okay, Liv," I said trying to calm her, and failing.

"NO!" She screamed, "I don't want to hurt anybody, not again." she said the last part softly to herself.

"You won't have to." she reluctantly looked up and met my gaze. Even though her eyes were black I could still see the old Liv I used to know, the scared little girls she was and still is.

"B-B-But how?" she questioned.

"I'll let them explain." I said. We walked in silence the rest of the way until I stopped her half a mile before the border.

"Olivia, you know what you are, don't you?" I asked she turned to face me.

"Yes." she said quietly.

"Then why haven't you fed, your eyes are black." I said, the concerned older brother I used to be coming out.

"I don't want to hurt anyone, I can't, not again." she said; if she could cry she would be. I grabbed her into a hug, flinching slightly with the contact. After a minute we pulled away. She looked guiltily in my eyes "I killed someone Sam, when I woke up, he was just there and I…I couldn't…"

"Shh, shh, it's okay." I whispered to her. The breeze rolled in, I could tell that Carlisle and Jasper were there already. "Come on," I said pulling he behind me, she caught up at once.

We met them at the border, I could tell that they were deeply confused as to why I would ask them to help me with a vampire, but they didn't question it.

"I know you are confused why I asked for your help." I stated, "This is my sister Olivia" I stated; the look of shock on their face was apparent, no matter how hard they hid it. I looked Carlisle right in the eye. "Please take care of her." I begged "I will be back around 7 and we can talk about everything." They nodded, I reluctantly handed Olivia over and they were gone.

Now to deal with the pack.

Carlisle's POV

I held my hand out for Olivia, she reluctantly took it. She was weak, probably has gone without eating for weeks.

Jasper looked even more nervous, a new born who hadn't feed in weeks, if she were to stumble across a humans scent what would happen?

Sam's POV

How am I supposed to tell them this? No one knew I had a sister, they knew my dad had left my mom and I for another women but they didn't know they had a kid, let alone I was close with that kid.

I arrived at my house and herd yelling. Great. I walked in and everybody was staring.

"Hey." I said and sat down.

"What the hell Sam!" Paul yelled. "What was that about?"

I looked down, guess I'll have to have this talk sooner or later. "Well, I haven't been completely honest with you guys." Everyone was silent looking at me. "My dad started a new family when he left my mom and I, him and his new wife had a kid, Olivia." People were stunned. "After he left them too, we became close, she had no other siblings," I sighed "And after my mom died, her mom became like a second mother to me, but then she died of cancer last year, Olivia was sent to an orphanage…" I stopped, I didn't really know much after that.

"But she's a leech!" Leah shouted.

"She's still my sister!" I yelled back just as loudly. Everyone was silent. Emily came over and sat on my lap, rubbing my back.

"What do you want to do?" she asked softly.

"I don't know." I confessed "On one hand she _is_ a vampire, but on the other she's my sister, my _only_ family." Everyone was quiet, not knowing what to do themselves.

Carlisle POV

Olivia threw the deer carcass off her and stood up. Her eyes were lighter now, gold, like ours were, with a hint of red.

She walked over to a pool of water and stared at her reflection, deeply sad. I decided this was my time to talk to her.

"It must be hard for you." I said walking over to her.

"Just a bit." she said sarcastically

"I understand." I said, she whipped around.

"No you don't! How could you? My brother's whole life he has been brought up to hate what you are! What I am!" she screamed. Jasper calmed her, but sadness and hurt were still in her eyes, she broke down. "I hate what I am, I didn't want this, I just want to die… but I can't." she whispered.

"I do understand." I said, walking over to her. I put my hand on her shoulder "My father was a very religious man, he sent out groups to kill who he believed was a vampire, he was wrong most of the time, as you have found out, we aren't so easily killed."

Olivia POV

Carlisle told me all about how he came to be and how he had tried to kill himself so many ways, more than me even. He was kind; I liked his company, Jasper's as well.

"Why did you stop feeding?" Jasper asked.

"All my life, I had heard of the stories about the cold ones. I didn't want to be like that, I just wanted to die." I answered.

"It gets easier." Carlisle said.

"I don't see how, I am my brother's natural enemy." I looked down.

He suddenly changed conversation. "How old are you?" Carlisle asked.

"14, I would have been 15 yesterday." I answered, they looked sad.

"Much too young." Carlisle muttered. "How did it happen?"

"I was walking back to the orphanage, but it was locked, often like it was if you came back too late." I said. "I went next door, to the motel, because they usually let me sleep there. But I was stopped some man was in the ally way, he asked me for directions." I shook my head, how could I have been so stupid. "He dragged me into the ally and bit me, when I woke up he was burning in the corner. Another man told me to run, that someone was coming to do the same to me," I looked up at Carlisle and Jasper "Apparently he had killed someone's mate." They nodded in understanding. "So, I ran."

We were quiet for a minute, when Carlisle spoke up "We should probably head back, your brother will be there soon and you need to meet the family."

Jacobs POV

I was sitting with Nessie by the fire; everyone was sitting around on the surrounding couches. Carlisle and Jasper walked in with a very scared little girl next to them.

"This is Olivia." Carlisle said. I looked at Edward, he seemed to be intrigued by her thoughts but suddenly he stiffened.

"Carlisle we can't let her stay, think of what the Pack would do!" he yelled. Pack? What did she have to do with the pack?

"Relax Edward, Sam asked me to take her for a bit, he will be here soon. Now, everyone, this is Olivia, Olivia this is Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, Nessie, Alice and my wife Esme." She nodded looking at everyone, but she stopped when she looked at me.

"You look like my brother." she murmured.

"He is like you brother." Carlisle said to her. The look of shock covered her face.

"How many are there?" she sounded appalled.

"We can talk about that later, right now you need to change." Carlisle said. "Alice, can you find her something to wear?" she nodded and took her upstairs.

Sam POV

I arrived at the Cullen place a few minutes after 7, I knocked on the door and Esme opened it with a huge smile on her face. I never realized how nice she was, always the mother, maybe my plan would work, if they agreed to it.

I sat down at the table where everyone was sitting; I noticed two people missing, Olivia and the one who could see the future, Alice.

I started without hesitation; I didn't want to be here longer than necessary. "Okay, so, I have thought about this a lot and, if you would agree, I would like Olivia to stay here with you." I said, they all looked shocked.

I calmed down a bit and sighed. "It's just that, I know how hard it must be for her, coming from the background she did, to have to be all  
alone, and have to feed like, the others do. I think she will be much safer here and that way-" I stopped myself.

"And that way what?" Jacob asked.

"I can see her." I mumbled, if they could be crying they would be. I know I am supposed to be this tough leader but I have a soft spot for Olivia, no matter what she is.

"I think that is a very good plan, and, if she will agree we would love to have her. There is one thing though…" Carlisle started. "Just like you have found Emily and Jacob, Nessie, what will happen when she finds her mate?"

I hadn't thought of that, but I knew in my heart what was true, I couldn't deny it. "If they agree to your habits," I swallowed deeply "I don't have a problem with them." I fought hard not to gag. Not only was it my sister's mate it was also another vampire in my area.

Olivia POV

Alice took me out to explain everything. While my brother was making plans for the future, I was being told the past. I was fascinated, they all had their own problems, granted they weren't like mine, but each one difficult for them.

Alice also took me shopping, the only cloths I had were caked with mud and grime, and she wouldn't have it. I told her not to go overboard but she insisted, I figured with everything she was buying I would probably be staying with them, which was fine by me. I loved them, there way of life made me happy, I never wanted to hurt anybody, and they had given me a way to live. Everything was falling into place.

When we returned I found Sam sitting beside Carlisle talking. He motioned for me to come over. "Olivia, how would you feel about staying here?" Sam asked.

I was ecstatic; a sly smile from Edward alerted me that he was listening. "I don't think she would mind staying here." He said.

I smiled and begun my life with my new family, right beside my old, and I knew I would never be alone again.

**Well, there it is. I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review! I would like to know what you thought of it.**


End file.
